Truth or Dare: GMAD Style
by kookiecraft
Summary: Due to the upcoming First Anniversary of the G.M.A.D I have decided to write this in celebration! I start a game of Truth or Dare to cure boredom, roping in a large number of people. With so many people to dare, what will happen? (Johnriley is rewriting this.)
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**Happy anniversary G.M.A.D! It's the very first anniversary of the G.M.A.D so, in celebration I am starting a truth or dare game! You will be able to review for if you want to join the game or to suggest a dare or a truth (John, this does not mean that every one of the dares you suggest is about your absurd pairing!) Without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

Kookiecraft, Guardian of Stealth, was bored. He looked around the cafeteria, looking to see if anyone was doing anything interesting. Everyone was either talking or eating, doing nothing even remotely interesting. _Why is no one doing anything fun or at least interesting? I need something to do... why don't I start a game of Truth or Dare? They always get interesting. _Kookie thought. He pulled out a piece of paper from his satchel and began to write a note. When he finished, Kookie scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it a Rider. It hit her in the face, causing her to slowly turn her head and glare at Kookie, who motioned for her to unravel the paper.

Rider read the note, nodded to Kookie, added something to it, and threw it to Ace. Ace also read the note over, agreed to it, and threw it John, who threw it to Night, who threw it to Midnight, who threw it to Dreaming and so forth with each person agreeing to the note. Eventually, the note made its way back to Kookie. He unraveled the note and found a whole conversation going on via tossing the note around. The main subject of it was where the game should be held. Everyone had agreed that it should be held in the cafeteria for easy access to the snacks.

After anyone who wasn't playing had left the room, all the players pushed the tables against the wall, grabbed some chairs and sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Who's going first?" Rider asked everyone. Kookie shrugged and threw the paper at her. Rider picked it up and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Either Night, because she _is_ our leader, or Kookie because he suggested the game in the first place." Dreaming said. Kookie nodded eagerly, wanting to go first.

"Kookie can go first." Night said.

"Thanks Night, just because of that you are safe from me for a while!" Kookie said. He then looked around the circle, searching for someone to ask the fateful question of Truth or Dare to.

* * *

**Okay, that's Chapter One/Prologue done! You guys really need to review with suggestions for this story! Also, should I bring in characters from the four worlds? Grazie per la visualizzazione! Ricordatevi di rivedere!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kookie's Dare

**Hell, you lot! I have chapter 2! Before we go any further, I need to say something. I got a total of three dares and a truth! If you guys want longer chapters, I'll need more suggestions. I can only come up with so many! Besides that, I've really got nothing to talk about... Let's start the chapter! Allons-y!**

* * *

"John! Truth or dare?" Kookie asked, finally finding who to ask. John looked surprised for a moment before choosing.

"Dare." John said with a grin.

"Alright, let me think of one"Kookie said,"Okay! I dare you to fly all three of our TARDISes at once!"

John paled a bit. That is going to be difficult.

"Alright, let me just think of a way to do this." John said. After about five minutes he came up with a solution.

"Since all three are telepathically linked I _might_ be able to manually pilot one and remotely pilot the other two." John thought out loud, leaving Kookie impressed at how quickly he thought of that. Most people in the room were confused, not actually knowing what a TARDIS is.

"How about we all get our TARDISes and bring them back here so that John has witnesses" Ace suggested. Kookie nodded to the idea and John said "Yeah. I just hope I don't embarrass myself!" The three got up and went out the door. Almost as soon as they left, an unnatural wind picked up inside the cafeteria. Hair and papers were getting blown around the room. Joining the wind, a mechanical groaning and wheezing noise started up.

The outlines of three rectangular shapes appeared in the middle of the room. They faded away almost immediately. The outlines came back, but with a bluish tinge inside of them. Once again, they disappeared, although they lasted longer this time. A pounding joined the wind and groaning as the outlines took shape, two 1960's police boxes, straight from London, and a vending machine that matched the ones that were pushed against the wall. This time, they didn't fade.

Instead, the doors opened on the police box, and Kookie and John stepped out of their respected boxes, and the front of the vending machine swung open, as if on a hinge, and out stepped Ace. She took one look at the two police boxes and laughed.

"You guys really don't have working chameleon circuits?" Ace asked, clearly amused.

"Mine went haywire in London, and I don't think that John's ever worked in the first place!" Kookie said.

"No, I just turned mine off." John corrected. Everyone else besides those three were slightly shocked that they had just witnessed three random boxes materialize in front of them.

"You three would have TARDISes." Thorongil said, recovering first.

Kookie turned around and said, "And I'm surprised that one of your swords isn't named Andruil!"

Thorongil merely rolled his eyes.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Night asked

"Time travel." John answered. Night nodded in understanding.

"Alright, John time for you to pilot all three! I'll be coming with you to make sure there isn't any cheating!" Kookie said, now facing John.

"Fair enough." John said and walked into the police box he came out of. He then walked right back out with a confused look on his face.

"How am I supposed to do this?" He asked a grinning Kookie.

"The TARDISes are telepathically linked, fly one and sync the others. The problem is that we all have different interiors, which means different controls, so you are half flying them, half towing them." Kookie said. Just about everyone else was confused but John seemed to understand as he went back into the police box with a more confident look on his face. Kookie walked to the open door of the box and turned around.

"Before you lot think of something with your little insane minds, these boxes are _way_ bigger on the inside." Kookie said before turning back around and following John into the TARDIS. The inside was massive, there was large room with a six-sided console in the middle, cluttered with levers, buttons, and switches. There was a glass pillar shooting out of the large, hexagonal console. The pillar had a large machine inside of it. John was already at the console, carefully turning a knob or adjusting a lever then looking at a console. Finally he seemed to get what he wanted as he pushed the monitor to his right and flipped a large lever.

The machinery inside the pillar began to move up and down, creating the same wheezing and groaning from earlier. John turned a few knobs, flipped another switch, and pushed a throttle to full. The machine was now making the pounding noises as well as the groans and wheezes. All at once, the noises stopped. Kookie and John stepped outside the TARDIS to find a mildly impressed Ace and the rest of the G.M.A.D still slightly shocked. John and Kookie both went back to their seats as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

John turned to Night and asked "Truth or Dare?"

Night thought about it for a moment before deciding on "Truth."

"Okay then, ummm, what is your _deepest_ secret, that you're willing to share?"

* * *

** This chapter was probably a bit confusing for most people, so I'll explain. John flew three TARDISes at once. A TARDIS is a space/timeship that is much bigger on the inside. TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Also, Night, can you send me a PM actually answering John's truth? I don't know your characters history well enough to come up with something realistic. Remember to review _with suggestions. _Really, the only reason that this chapter was kinda short is because I don't have many suggestions for Truths or Dares.**


End file.
